Heaven Bent
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Every life I lived has been different, I've lived a Lives full of Love, Death, Birth, Pain even Happiness, but Fate never let me have happiness for too long...that included her... [HaoAnna]
1. Part One

**A/N: May 20, 2005  
I came back to this to edit. I can't believe how shady my paragraphs were... any who this has been edited and spell checked for those of you who know my grammar is horrible. enjoy again!**

Anna

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but in my salted fantasy's Hao is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. and if you try to take him away from me I will push you over a bridge!

Heaven Bent: A Story of Beginnings

.:..:..:.

.:..:..:.  
_Heaven bent to take my hand to lead me through the fire _

For the long awaited answer to the long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

At the cost of so much more than I could pay...

.:..:..:.

Since the first moment of my memory all those years ago, I knew that I was differentfrom all the other children, and shamans. Just plain different. I knew that becauseI was different life would be full for me. Of Course back then I still had no Idea that I would live my life so many lives. Lives fullof everything you could imagine.

Life full of excitement, Training, Love, Death, Birth, Pain even Happiness. Everything I've ever know in all three of my lives started at the same place, the one time I could truly call my Childhood.

Like Any child I had to learn everything from scratch. To walk, talk, even bathe myself. I won't lie to you I had a short but peaceful childhood. But as I reached the age of four, my childhood took second to my training. To my parents I was nothing more than another Heir to the Asakura Blood line. Another kid who would learn all of the families secrets to be passed down to the next generation of Asakura's who would do the same until one of them became Shaman King.

How did I know this? My parents clearly told me this when I turned 4 and was old enough to train. At the time, of course, I didn't understand anything they were saying.I was still figuring out that foreign object do not belong up one's nose.

After that day everything began to change and set place.

To this day so many years later, I still remember my first day of training. Evan as a child I was extremely gifted in the art of shamanatic ability. So, much of what the teacher had told me to do I had known or it was a simple task.But near the end of the session, he instructed me to summon and merge with a small fire spirit.

I figured it to be a simple task considering the fact that I had managed to successfully summon water, earth, and air spirits, so fire spirits would be no different right? Oh how wrong I was.

As hard as I tried I couldn't even summon up one. Not one...

The other spirits and ghosts in the area laughed at me for trying. Finally I managed to summon one but before I preform spirit unity it had thrown me into a near by lake.

After I finally got to the top of the water, not only did I have to learn how to swim in under 30 seconds, my teacher had to point out to any ghost that would listen that I was a stubborn child, and that my persistence would lead to my demise.

I chose to take this as a compliment.

When I had managed to dry off he explained that fire was one of the most powerful forces on earth and that very few people could ever control it. I vowed on that day that I would learn to control this seemingly uncontrollable spirit...

Beyond that my training continued and it got increasingly harder even for me. Many days I would ache so much that the Doctor would be needed.

Funny how every time the Doctor would come it seemed like my training would increase. But even through the training was horrible, I learned much. I would slowly learn to control fire as I had vowed. But all the fire and training in the world would never prepare me for my biggest I had faced yet

...Girls...

_Though I've tried fallen I have sunk so low,_

I've messed up better I should know.

So don't you come around here,

And tell me I've told you so...

.:..:..:.

Years slowly passed and I grew not only strong but wise for a child of 10. My mastery of fire had slowly but surely progressed as well. Yet I always felt as if something was missing and oh boy did I ever find it.

It was a hot summer day, I believe it was in July when I first meet her. I had been meditating under the waterfall as I have done since I was four. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to cleanse my mind of all thoughts 'Breath in breath out...'

My breathing was interrupted when I heard loud scream. Of course being interested already and tried of breathing, I decided to cheek it out. I quickly climbed up the rocks until I was at the top of the cliff about20 feet up. I watched the events that were about to happen from behind a bush.

There was a girl being chased by some angry spirits and by the looks of it she was holding them off pretty good.

That's when I took the time to study her. She was a small girl, not as tall assomeoneher age would be. I guessed she was about eight or nine. She had shoulder length blond hair which was in a braid that whipped around her pretty face when she moved. Her eyes were the darkest shade of brown imaginable.

The girl raised her beads and integrate her spirit with her ghost's. I clearly remember my eyes opening in extreme awe as I watched this person fight, this small**girl** fought as if she was trained all her life. She could preform perfect unity, completely amazing!

After her opponents where defeated, and I mean really defeated. She existedthe ghost from her body. The impact and the fact she had just held a long unity, made her fall backwards off the cliff into the water.

Before I had time to think I found myself diving down after her. The girl hit the water with a splash. It became clear to me that she had never learned to swim, because she sunk to the bottom like a rock, Which I found odd because she was such a light child...

Anyway I dove down after her. She was at the bottom and wasn't breathing. I lifted her on my back and swam as fast as I could to the surface. I got to the top andrealized how cold the water reallywas, and how far I had dove.

When I reached the shore she still wasn't breathing. a grin crossed my face. "I guess she's not breathing!" I said to no one to cover up if any one caught me.

"I'll have to do mouth to mouth!" if possible my grin got bigger, but I was actually quite nervous. this would be my first "kiss"... I tried to tell myself it wasn't really a kiss but I knew it was.

I gulped and pressed my mouth against hers. Her lips were cold from being under water so long up it was still nice. I breathed into her until she opened her eyes. Those dark mysterious eyes would forever confuse me.

That moment also marked my first encounter with the legendary left slap. She quickly tried to sit up and cough. It was not just water she coughed up there was also blood. The girl tried to get up but was much to weakto walk yet. I caught her "You might want to rest a bit you justfrom a cliffintoreally cold water."

She looked at me for a moment and rested in my arms, "Who are you?" was what she said before she passed out. I checked her breathing 'Damn he's still breathing' I sighed to myself and carried the girl back to the Asakura complex. In all the commotion I hadn't got to ask for her name...

O-

After a week in a coma she finally woke up. I rushed to see her. This baffled my parents, my mother especially, who had never seen me care about another's welfare let alone a girls. But she had bigger plans to work out...

The room she was in was bright from the morning sun that had just risen. The light shimmered on her face which was looking straight at me. I went over to the bed. She clearly remembered me for as soon as I was in striking range I received another slap. "Thats for kissing me."

I swear to this day there is nothing more painful than one of her slaps. After rubbing my cheek for a while I managed to ask her what her name was. "I am AnnabelleLily RoseKyouyama if you must know!" 'Wow what a long name' I thought.

"Um thats nice and all but I'm just going to call you Anna alright?" I told her this rather than asked her.

Anna just glared at me "I would rather if you wouldn't call me by anything and leave." She yelled 'such a loud voice for a small person'.

"Whatever you say Anna-Chan, oh and by the way I'm Hao the one who saved you after you fell into the deep water." she glared daggers at me. Anna was truly one scary person. But being me I could never let her know this, soI put on my most charming smile I could.

She quirked and eyebrow, "Oh thank you so much how will I ever repay you?" her voice held the most sarcastic tone I'd ever heard. 'she doesn't mess around does she?'

I again put a smile on my face and prepared my comeback. " Anna-Chan the pleasure was all mine,I mean it's not every dayI get to kiss, I mean revive such a beautiful child" For a moment I could have sworn she blushed , but she soon shook any trace of that away.

"I'm not a child!"I could tell she had to be older than a child for she was waaaaaaay to mature to be a kid, but then again, she was just so fun to tease.

"Oh really?"

I pulled on of the braids in her hair "Stop that now!"Anna yelled but did I listen? No, duh "Well you seem to act like a child to me, my little Annabelle." I calmly said as I pulled again on the other braid.

"I'll have you know I'm nine and - did you call me Annabelle?"

"Well yea that's your name right?" This girl needed to make up her mind

"Well don't. If you need to keep on speaking to me then call me Anna, now if you you would excuse me I have other thing to do here that do not involve you, so I'll be on my way." she uncovered herself and was about to leave "Ummm Anna-Chan I wouldn't do that if I were you..." See, I tried to warn her...

"Why not---Ahhhhh!" I would have thought that Anna would get the fact that she has been in a coma for a week and her feet weren't working yet but No, she had to be so independent. .

SoI did the good thing for once and Caught her. Man I'm such a good person.

I locked eyes with Anna and for a minute or an hour I couldn't tell I was lost in her dark eyes. She was caught off guard, she had no time to put her tough mask back on. For the first time I sawfear and worry in her eyes.

But of course since the heavens hated me, they sent my parents in.

"Ateemh, if you two are done now..." spoke my father. I was startled by this and I dropped Anna.

"Ow that hurt, you moron" she hit me over the head again.

"Sorry..." I looked back at my parents andI knew what ever they were going to say would be bad for me. Plus the Happy look on my moms face never was a good sign.

"Well, Anna I'm happy to see your back to your health, But would you care to tell this Idiot what you are here for."

See I told you it couldn't be good.

Anna bowed politely which made me snicker. My mother gave me the ' You better behave' look so I quited myself. "I am here to train under that Asakura Heir and to become his wife." I stared back her for a moment. then at my father and mother who nodded.

' This was a joke right? Just a big goof on me right?' wrong.

"So where is this Asakura Heir of mine?" Anna asked. ' Duh I forgot to tell her my last name...'

I raised my hand "Um that would be me..."

What came next was Chaos

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" she scrammed again. Such a loud voice for a small girl.

"I have to marry him!" My father nodded

" I object I can notget married I'm ten!" I yelled in protest. My mother smirked

"And I don't care, Well Hao please take Anna to your room she will be staying with you. have fun kids!" I mumbled to myself as they left 'I should have seen this coming...'

Anna who was sitting on the make shifted bed cleared her throat. I turned around knowing that her request would only add salt to the wound. "Yes, Anna-Chan?"

"If I heard correctly You were told to take me to **our** room sweetie." she wore a fake smile. And thats when I knew it.

The world hated me...


	2. Part two

Heaven Bent part two

A/N: Editing this as well...

_We all begin with good intent _

Love was raw and young

We believed that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our backs the burden

Time always reveals

In lonely light of morning

In wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

That I have held so dear.

Five years.

Five long hard years that I've trained Anna. Five years worth of legendary lefts, and other very painful experiences. Five years of sharing a room with that She-Devil.

Five wonderful years. As much as I hated to admit it she was the only person who would ever give me a struggle when I teased them. And I hated to admit it even more that I loved her. Dammit! I knew girls would be a horrible challenge...

But As much as I loved the whinny little brat know as Anna Kyouyama, I kept my feelings to myself. But I as you well know am very Impatient and decided to rush things along some and take thing into my own hands...

O-

One day I was quite surprised when Anna decided to teach me something. It was right before sunset. We had just finished training, like always "Hao, You've taught me everything you know, Right?" She asked suddenly. I, Who was watching the sun fade into the mountains,Was started by her question.

"Well, Almost everything..I guess..." I eyed her curiously.

Anna just looked off into the distance. "I"m going to teach you something."

I almost laughed. "Oh you will?"

She finally looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up Hao" With that She pulled my hair, which was much longer than her braided hair.

"Hey Watch it-" When I looked up I saw that my head was in her lap. A rare blush spread on my face. I gulped "Um, Anna wha-What are you doing?" And of course she hit me over the head.

"Don't think like that you pervert, now shut up and close your damn eyes." Thats my Anna for ya...

So to save myself from a painful experience, I did as I was instructed to do.I almost jumped when she put her hands on each side of my head. I felt a small wave on shock run through my head, it kept getting more intense until I opened my eyes "Umm Anna what are you doing?"She opened one very annoyed eye and glared at me

"Your opponent may try to read your mind, to see what you will do next. Just concentrate on just one thing, that should create a barrier to shield your head.. now close your eyes" I slightly nodded and again shut my eyes. I thought of Anna.

I felt the angry energy again, but The barrier served it's purpose. Because they eventually stopped all together. I opened my eyes again and saw Anna was holding her head. "You okay?" She nodded But it looked forced.

"It take a lot on energy read someones mind, plus the barrier you put up was huge, What did you think of?" Well I wasn't about to tell Anna I was thinking on her, so I shrugged

"Stuff..., but are you really okay?" She shot a glace at me.

"Since when are you so concerned?" again I shrugged

"Whatever" We both sat in silence as the sun finally set. Out of know where I decided to help her concur her fear.

O-

"No!" Anna shook her head furiously "No way!" She turned to leave

"Not so fast, you not going Anywhere..." I picked her up and held her over my shoulder.She kick and hit me of course but I"m used to that. I didn't see what the big deal was it was just water.

"Hao! I"m not going in you know I'm scared of water! let me go!" I smirked

"Did I hear right? Did Anna the unbreakable shaman Admit she was scared of something?" this was fun...

"Okay, okay I"m scared of water! please let me go Hao!" she yelled.

I sat her down, and took her shoulders. "If you have one bit of trust in me you'll just go in." I held out my hand for her. She glanced at the water, and gulped but she took my hand none the less.

We walked into the lake, the water was strangely warm for late fall. Anna clamped her eyes shut terrified but we still walked into to the lake. When we stopped walking there was no land beneath our feet and Anna wasn't freaking out well she didn't open her eyes either. At the time I thought how this was the girl that made my life hell for the last 5 years.

Finally She opened her eyes, and realized that their was no land beneath her feet. Her eyes widened. And for one of the first times in my whole life I saw fear in her blackish-brown eyes. Anna began to panic and thrashed about.

"Anna calm down!" I was shocked when she latched on to me her hands around my neck and her feet clamped around my waist as if the gates of hell would open up if she let go. "Uh---Anna-"

"If I drown I swear I'll come back and haunted you for the rest of eternity. I swear it" I chuckled. Yep that was Anna for you. She glared at me

"Whats so funny?" Feeling unusually brave around tonight I pulled her close "I would never let you go"

She tensed up and looked at me her eyes where unusually soft.And for a moment we just stared at each other, both searching for something unknown. A few strands of my long hair fell into my face. Her soft fingers delicately pushed them away. "I know you wouldn't" She whispered.

We both drew closer and closer, our eyes still never leaving each other.I knew what was coming. The kiss didn't last long but the glimmering moon and her soft sacra blossom lips where perfect. When the kiss did end A held Anna in my arms afraid that she would disappear if I let her go. she hugged back which made me truly happy. "I'll become shaman king to make you happy, if nothing else, for you Anna..."

_Though I've tried fallen_

_I have sunk so low,_

_I've messed up_

_better I should know._

_So don't you come around here,_

_And tell me I've told you so..._

_No..._

I vowed that I would be shaman king for Anna that day, and I wanted to fulfill it more than anything, well almost anything... Right now I had a wedding to survive. Believe it or not I was quite nervous. mainly because Anna had guaranteed that If I messed anything up She would personaly Kill me bring me back to life and kill me again.

So there I was standing at the alter shaking, when Anna entered the garden.She wore a pink dress, the color of her beloved Sakura Blossoms. Speaking of Sakuras the wind blew them around in the air making Anna look even more beautiful. I stood in Awe as she walked to the alter with such grace.

She was smiling so brightly, I had never seen her this Happy.

Through out the whole ceremony, I pretty much ignored what the priest was saying. I was to busy admiring my Anna, my love, my wife. The girl who made my childhood hell, Was about to be my wife forever and eternity. I couldn't have been more happy

"Do you Asakura Hao take this woman to be your wife?" Feh as if I was going to say no.

"I do."

"Do you Kyouyama Anna take this man to be your husband?" For a moment I held my breath . She smiled "I do" Relief flooded me

"Then I now pronounce you husband and Wife-" Those where the best words I've ever heard.

"-You may now kiss the bride" Okay I lied THOSE where the best words I've ever heard. Of course just kissing her would have been normal and I, being The great Asakura Hao can not have normal. So having to make things difficult I picked Anna up and darted out of the garden

"Hao! What in the world are you doing!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs I smiled one of my mischievous grins at her

"Nothing...Wedding over" She heard the happiness in my voice, and know that me being happy is never good, She quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?..." I smiled again. I entered the house I had just recently built for us.

"Hao I demand you tell me what crazy Idea you have in your head now" Anna demanded

"Your mine now" I guess she finally figured out what I was talking about and she laughed slightly

"Your such a pervert" I kissed her on the lips. "Get over it"

I'm pretty sure you could figure out what happened next...O.o

O-

I lived in Bliss with Anna for three years. And I loved every minute of it. I was finally Happy and i would have never traded it away. But Fate mocks me, so much as to take away everything I held dear...

It was a long day I had just finished working with some stupid villagers about some stupid problem that a thousand years had washed away the details to. I hated doing this, But what could I do? I need them to think I was on there side.

The truth was I had been planing to betray the Asakura family and to get rid of the humans that where beginning to destroy our shamans. Anna was the only one who new my intentions, She was the only one I could trust. But that proved to be what did me in.

As I came closer to our home, I know something wasn't right. The scent of blood filled the air.

As soon as I enter the house my worse fears where confirmed. Everything was thrashed and thrown around.I franticly searched the house for Anna I screamed her name over and over and prayed that she would be okay. But fate hate me...

I found her in the garden, blood spilled around her. I picked her up, shocked. Anna's eyes fluttered open "H-Hao they know they found the Cho Senji Ryaketsu- Th-they know" She spoke ing a dry whisper

"I don't Care what did they do to you?" I knew she was losing to much blood. I shook my head

"It doesn't matter now we have to get you to a Doctor!" the wind began to blow slightly sending Cherry blossoms into the air. One landed on her face. Anna smiled and cupped my cheek with what little strength she had left.

"I'm dieing Hao"

I placed my hand over hers, it was cold. "N-no You'll be okay" I could feel the tears well up in the corners of my eyes but I did nothing to wipe them away, all that mattered now was Anna

"I'll come back Hao, P-Please wait for me, please?" She looked at me her beautiful eyes where now dull and full of sorrow. She was dieing

"I will I promise! I'll always wait for you" my tears fell on her cheek Anna closed her eyes

"I love you Hao, I'll always love you" Her hand went limp in my own.

"Wait for me" she muttered. Those where her last words. Anna died in my arms, and just like that My world shattered...

_Heaven Bent to take my hand_

_Nowhere left to turn_

_I'm lost in those, I'd thought where friends_

_To everyone I know_

_Oh they turned their heads embarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see_

_That It's one mis-step_

_One slip Before you know it_

_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed..._

I don't remember much after that. I know I became obsessed with being Shaman king, Wanting to keep my promise to Anna. And I became even more obsessed with riding the world of humans, the same ignorant race that took away my beloved Anna.

You know the story from there. My family ended up betraying me, but I vowed I would wait for Anna. In my second life I did meet up with her again (A/N: Read Chiharu-Chan's "Back to the Beginning" to find out about this.) But fate took her away again, and I took my own life.

Now a thousand years later I watch as my precious Anna walks down the ale but not to me, but to my younger brother. I'd give up all my furyoku to trade lives with him right now but I can not. Right now I just want my Anna to be Happy...

O-

"Hao... whats wrong with you? Your never this cheerful..." Anna questioned with a raised eyebrow. Hao smiled not his "I'm-so-evil-yet-sexy" smile but a normal one.

"Nothing dear Little sister" He spun her around On he dance floor. It was the reception on Yoh and Anna's Wedding and Yoh was laughing with his friends so Hao had asked Anna to dance.

Anna was still skeptical. It was odd Hao was actually behaving. He hadn't set anything a flame, or messed with Lyserg which was practily a miracle in it's own right. "Are you sure?"

Hao chuckled "I am fine you are just being paranoid." He teased. Anna glared at him, but continued to dance none the less.

"Well thanks.." she muttered. It was Hao's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well you haven't set anything on fire, so thats usually a good thing" Anna said sarcastically. Hao rolled his eyes

"You are truly one of a kind Anna-Chan." surprisingly enough She didn't slap him, and even more shocking she smiled.

That and pulled his hair. "Hey watch it-" "Don't think your off the hook Asakura" Hao stopped in his tracks. He knew that tone. He looked at Anna. Hao knew those eyes, they where his Anna's.

She hit him over the head "Hao are you in there? Or did you lose what little bit of a brain you had left?" Hao snapped out of it. "Wh-What in the world... how did you?-"

"Shut up Hao, and just listen" He nodded. "

I maybe married in this life but you still have my heart." Hao quirked an eyebrow. "Wait for me still...please?" Hao saw she was pleading.

"I'll always wait for you always"

"You better..."

Anna blinked a few times. "Did a doze off or something?" She asked '

"I believe you are just tired, why don't you sit and rest" Anna nodded and sat down.

Hao smiled to himself. He had saw her, and she wanted him to wait for her. He shook his head "I'll wait till the heavens bend for you Anna..."

_Though I've tried fallen_

_I have sunk so low,_

_I've messed up_

_better I should know._

_So don't you come around here,_

_And tell me I've told you so..._

_No..._

_I've messed up_

_better I should know._

_So don't you come around here,_

_And tell me I've told you so_

_I have sunk so low..._

_Owari..._

A/N: This was the most emotional fic I've ever written, I mean I made my self cry and I'm the one who wrote it! please review! I would very much appreciate it!

Ja Ne,

Anna


End file.
